Sick Dave
by Kankz
Summary: 3 Dave is sick, bro takes care of him... cute shit...


It was 8:00 am on a Monday Dave was sleeping with a bad sore throat and a headache and his school bus was about to come, Bro knocked at the door wondering what Dave was up to, he heard no response and had to go and wake up the younger Strider. Dave woke up saw the clock, he had already realized he was late "SHIT! I AM FUCKING LATE!" screaming just made his throat even sorer. He brushed off to his closet got dressed, and ran towards the elevator and waited for the elevator to come up. Two minutes later it came up, he then realized he forgot his shades, "SHIT!" He exclaimed. Then he realized that he was being 'uncool' by just worrying about some glasses. He finally got down to the lobby to find the buss standing in front of his building he ran fast so that he wouldn't miss the bus, right when the bus was about to leave Dave arrived to his destination, the bus. During the bus ride he kept being pestered by John, which just made his headache worse… He tried ignoring him and after 6 messages Dave had already gotten enough and replied to John.

ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering TurntechGodhead [TG]

EB: hey

EB: are you there

EB: helloooooooo?

EB: dave?

EB: ….

EB: why are you online if you won't answer?...

TG: I am not in the mood to talk to you or to anyone

EG: eh… why? …whats wrong

turntechGodhead[TG] ceased trolling with ectoBiologist[EB]

Dave endured the bus ride though the sore throat was killing him. As soon as he arrived to school he went straight into the class room, which was rare for him since he is always chillin' n' stuff. Everyone in the classroom looked straight at him and looked like they thought 'The coolkid without his glasses… The world must be ending!'

First period was Language arts and they were doing group reading (pathetic but yeah, many 8th graders have to do that), It was Dave's turn to read and as usual he wasn't following the reading, the girl next to Dave pointed at the segment of the story he had to read when he was about to speak, he tried but his voice was too low to be heard, he thought If he spoke any louder his throat would explode. "Speak louder, we can't hear you!" exclaimed his language arts teacher. Dave took a deep breath and tried rereading the segment in a louder voice, his voice was extremely hoarse, his face was turning paler and his cheeks rosier, he also started getting a bit sweaty, and he then felt the world spinning. He was done reading and he rested his head on his palm so that he wouldn't fall…

Dave fell asleep before he knew it, his expression was twitching, pretty obvious because of the pain that the inflammation in his throat gave him, the fever he was running and the headache he had. The teacher was walking around the class to see if they were answering the questions of the previous passage they had read, the teacher approached him "Mr. Strider, please don't sleep in my class, unless you are sick, which you seem. If you'd like you can go to the nurse's office…" She said. Dave opened his eyes, sat up to feel the world spinning around him. "….no….I am not…. I am just tired that's all…" He closed his eyes again, and then felt a cold sensation on his forehead, his teacher was putting her palm on his forehead to see if he had a fever, which he did. "Dave, are you sure you don't want to… You are burning…" she then said "You know something… Pack up your stuff and leave class right now. You are not fine"

Dave was actually glad he got to skip a bit of class, or that he got sent home, so that he can rest more comfortably. He was feeling like shit, he looked like shit too… Once he exited the classroom he started getting dizzier and had to grasp on the walls of the school's hallways, his vision got blurrier, he was about ready to pass out when the nurse found him grasping on the walls with a painful expression. The nurse helped him get to the office and sat him on a chair, Dave looked around and all of the beds they had where occupied with sick children, he thought 'glad I am not the only one who is in here, but shit… I still hope I can go home… I just want to sleep…' . The nurse told Dave to wait a few minutes while she called the other student's parents to inform them that they were ill. She said he could use his phone to be distracted for a bit. Dave opened Pesterchum and decided to pester john:

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB]

TG: sup

EB: hi. Shouldn't you be at school?

TG: sorry about before, I am feeling a bit sick and wasn't in the mood for anything

TG: and yea I am at school, the nurse's office.

EB: are you ok?

TG: yes, not considering the fact that my head is about to explode and that my throat hurts like a bitch

EB: feel better :b

TurntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB]

The nurse was finally done with the other students and decided to check on Dave, she first felt his forehead and said "Now here, you obviously have a fever… let's check your temperature" . Dave thought 'Great! Now I even have a fever..' she put the thermometer on his mouth, waited a minute or two and waited to see the results , she shrugged and then said "Sorry Dave, but I am calling your guardian you have a fever of 101 degrees F. (38.33 C.)" , Dave made a gesture and watched the nurse to take his blood pressure, which was higher than usual due to his body temperature being higher than normal. When the nurse was done she decided to call Bro. "Hello Mr. Strider, This is the school, your son…er...brother...Dave Is sick… Yes.. Yes.. Alright. Thank you" she said. Then to Dave she replied "your brother is getting here soon"

Dave woke up feeling a wet cool sensation on his forehead, he wasn't feeling much better. He didn't want to wake up. Even though he still opened his eyes…. He had a bad feeling… But he decided to, he didn't want to sleep even though he was tired but he had slept long enough for his back to be numb. Lil' Cal was right in front of his fucking face, he threw Lil' Cal across the room with a disgusted face. Damn he was sure in a terrible mood… He looked at the clock in his room it was 3:56PM, last time he saw it, it was 10:30AM and that was in the nurse's office. The towel was still wet, meaning someone should have changed it a little bit before he woke up, Bro? Maybe…

Dave tried to stand up and drink water. His throat was hurting worse than before and was dry. Maybe drinking something would soothe the pain a bit, and considering he has a fever he needed to hydrate himself. When he sat up he felt like the world was falling on top of him and fell back. "Shit!" he mumbled.

Not 3 minutes later Dirk, His bro came in. "Feeling better? " Bro asked an stupid question. "No, I feel worse… I have a horrible migraine, and my throat hurts like a bitch…" said Dave in a really low and hoarse voice. "You sound horrible… Do you want anything? A glass of water?" Replied Bro. "Yeah, a glass of water…" Dave replied. Not too long after Bro came in and gave his little brother a cup filled with water, Dave sat up and sipped a little bit, but the pain in his throat didn't let him swallow more. "Let's check your temperature, if it's worse I will have to take you to the hospital" Bro took the thermometer and checked Dave's temperature, Bro looked at Dave like saying _'How did you get this sick?'_ Dave looked back and said nervously thinking he might die "W-What is it?"

"Nothing dude…. Just thinking, why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well? You could have stayed at home if you wanted… 102F(38.88C)"

"I was feeling bad, but not_ that_ bad, it was just a headache and a sore throat"

"Anyways… Lucky you, you skipped most of the day and probably tomorrow you won't go" Dirk replied and laughed. Dave ignored him and bro stepped out of the room.

Dave sighed

A while after, Bro came in his room and brought him some vanilla ice-cream, "Here I brought you something" Dirk said. "Why ice-cream?" Dave questioned the older strider. "Well, because it supposedly makes your throat feel better when you have a sore throat…" Dave ate a bit of the ice-cream and felt he could actually swallow it, it made his throat numb enough for him not to feel the pain. "Thanks man… I can actually swallow something…" Dave ate it slowly, he didn't want to strain his throat. "Want to watch TV or something?"

"Not really… I am just going to sleep" Dave responded. He didn't want to go to sleep but his body was forcing him to do so. In less than a minute Dave was already in deep sleep.

It was 5:30 PM Dirk woke him up, "Hey, get ready we are going to the hospital. I think what you have is strep, and if it is, you are going to need antibiotics." Dave was _delighted _to go the hospital after waking up from a good sleep. Dave felt like his head would explode any minute and his throat was burning with firing passion. Dave was surprised that bro was actually taking care of him. Dave realized he was in pajamas, Bro must have changed his clothes for him. He put on his usual broken record shirt and he put his glasses on.

Bro came in a few moments later, "Dave, do you want to eat something?" Dave tried speaking but he could not even let out a small whisper, he just shook his head. Bro took Dave to the hospital, they had to wait 40 minutes to be finally called to the doctor's office. The place was cold, Dave was trembling, "Hello, so Mr. Strider what are the symptoms?" Bro replied instead of Dave, "He has a fever, headache and a sore throat" The nurse checked his throat and took his temperature. 20 minutes they got the results, just as Dirk thought, Strep Throat. They gave him some antibiotics and let him stay for a few hours, till it was 9 or so. During his stay, the 13-year old was miserable, his throat hurt so badly and his head pounded every time he looked around. He got a message from john, he did not want to talk to john or anyone but it was better than being bored.

ectoBiologist[EB] started pestering turntechGodhead[TG]

EB: are you feeling better?

TG: totally

EB: thats good!

TG: no dude, im at the hospital

EB: woa, I didn't know you were that sick!

TG: its just the strep throat thing, Ill take the antibiotics and Ill be fine

EB: I had that 2 months ago, its horrible… dont take it lightly, it just gets worse and worse

EB: feel better

TG: thanks bro

TG: anyways, gtg, I am beat.

turntechGodhead[TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist[EB]

"How are you feeling?" asked bro, Dave wanted to reply something ironic but when he tried he couldn't talk. "…throat…everything...hurts…like…a bitch" Dave whispered painfully. Bro's heart turned to pieces when he heard Dave's voice, so weak… "Well it's getting late, you should sleep, I will come back later, stay alive." Bro said while laughing.

Dave woke up for school, God did he feel worse than yesterday. He stood up but dizziness struck him, he sat back down. He didn't want Bro to have to miss any work because of Dave's shitty immune system. He drank the disgusting antibiotic syrup and decided to go to school, after all… he did have an stupid math state test, and if he didn't go he'd get a 0 and fail the class. He changed to his school uniform(Yup) and put his shades on, he was pale(er), except for his blushed cheeks and he was hyperventilating. Bro entered the room, "And where are_ YOU _going?" he inquired the 13-year old "I have a test…I cant miss it, okay?" Whispered softly the younger blonde. "No, Dave you are still sick, its not okay." "I feel better…" Lied the younger blonde. "Fine, but if you have a fever higher than 100," Bro Agreed doubtfully, "Let me take your temp before you go."

"Uh no! I am late." Tried Dave to make the pain less noticeable, then Dave got an idea "Fine"…Then Dirk left to get the thermometer, Dave grabbed a cup of cold water and put some cold water under his tongue he didn't put that much… if he had the temperature would be too good for someone with Strep throat, then Dirk came with the thermometer and put it under Dave's tongue. It beeped, "99.8… woah…." Dave was honesty amused that his brother had been so considerate… Considering Dave looked very UNCOOL. When Dave stood up his legs moved like jelly and he was so dizzy.

During the bus ride a bunch of girls from his class started asking him questions such as 'Why are you blushing? Ohhhh! Do you like, like someone?' mostly because he was red of his fever, but Dave didn't bother fighting them, because he was about to cry from the pain in his throat. When he finally got school, he was glad it was a half-day because of testing, because with a sore throat like this, he would probably collapse by the end of the day.

When the test started Dave had no idea of what was going on, he looked at his test booklet and all the numbers in the paper caused his head to pound, its took him half-an-hour to get done with the first 5 questions, then he gave up for the rest of the test. He rested his head quietly during the short break they had, usually on breaks like this Dave would go on his phone and would pester Rose, John, or Jade. "Dave Strider, early dismissal." "Wh.." Dave raised his voice a bit too much, in the corner of his eyes there were little tears falling he was holding his throat softly, frankly he repents about coming to school. When he went to the office Dirk was waiting for him, "Sup, feeling any better little bro?"

"…t….elly…"**(Not really…) **His voice was practically gone. Dave wobbled his way to the car together with Dirk. Dave checked his phone and saw 7 unread messages from John and like 10 or more from Jade. He just hoped that John hadn't told Rose and Jade about his strep.

ectoBiologist[EB] started pestering turntechGodhead[TG]

EB: hey

EB: did you go to school

EB: i am guessing you are at school, or sleeping

EB: how is your strep going?

EB: its horrible to have

EB: oh rose and jade are worried about you

EB: so I told them about you being sick and all

TG: sup, I went to school… yeah… I had a test… the strep… god I cant even be ironic of how bad it is…. I couldn't even see numbers because I got a pretty bad headache, anyways bye gotta reply jade… she sent me like 1000 texts

turntechGodhead[TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist[EB]

gardenGnostic[GG] started pestering turntechGodhead[TG]

GG: hiiii

GG: hello?

GG: dave?

GG: I heard from john that you are sick, is that true?

GG: I hope you feel better

GG: what do you have?

GG: like what illness?

GG: are you at school?

GG: I hope I am not bothering you!

GG: feel better!

GG: I guess I will stop texting now

TG: hey

TG: yeah I am sick, strep and yeah I went to school…

TG: I am starting to feel dizzier,ugh.. bye..

GG: Feel better!

TG: tganjs

TG: thanks*

turntechGodhead[TG] ceased pestering gardenGnostic[GG]

"I picked you up because, I figured you were done with that test and were feeling shittier than yesterday," said bro, "Can you talk?" Dave shook his head "Thought as much, you sounded pretty bad this morning." Dave fell asleep in the car after a minute.

Dave's head was about to explode, so much pressure making his head ache. The pain was so bad it made him cry. His fever was also getting higher and his throat hurt worse than a bitch. Dirk walked in and saw Dave, Dave looked as if he was little again. He noticed how pained Dave looked, if the fever was over 104 he was surely going to take Dave to the hospital. He carefully took Dave's temperature "102.9" He sighed, "Dave, man, wake up!" Dave frowned "Going to school was a horrible idea... I shouldn't have allowed him to." He said to himself.

Thirty-five minutes later the young strider was awake, shivering, but awake. "I brought you some ice-cream, Dave." Said dirk giving Dave the ice-cream, "I d … ont … wan t …. Cold .shit" dave whispered "fine what about soup"

" Okay… "

Dave had some sips of the soup and some water too, his head hurt pretty badly not to mention his throat, but he felt a bit better. He went back to sleep, Dave looked so much calmer and younger he then whispered in his sleep "Thank … you br o … I lov … e you"

"I love you too Dave"

**Author's Note: **

** This one shot was pretty long, huh… well I hope you liked it! I probably had some grammar issues, forgive me! This was pretty fun to write! Should I continue it? :?**

**We taking request for sickfics Comment the requests on the story review part, thanks for reading! **


End file.
